Somebody for Someone
by Hinagy
Summary: En esta vida hay alguien especial para cada uno de nosotros, lo unico que necesitas es encontrarlo...K' y Kula! Songfic!Dejen Review's!
1. Somebody for Someone

**Somebody for someone **

_The Corrs_

**/musica de entrada**

Es de noche, hace frió y hay un poco de nieve en las calles de la ciudad.

En contra esquina de un parque hay una pequeña cafetería donde una chica de pelo azul y ojos rojos tiene que soportar la mirada incrédula del chico de la caja registradora.

Por la ventana se veía a Kula pagando por unos botes de helado y una paleta cubierta de chocolate, al tomar sus cosas y darse la vuelta dos chicas y el chico de la caja comenzó a reír en voz baja.

- Loca. - dijo Kula para si misma, sentándose en al banca que se encontraba en la esquina junto a un farol - "creen que estoy loca"

Penso la chica abriendo la paleta y poniéndola en su boca.

**/ there's a deep girl in the corner shop**

**/ hay una chica profunda en la tienda de la esquina**

Kula puso sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra morada y se recargo en la banca con un suspiro, sintiendo el frió sabor de la vainilla y el chocolate.

**/selling sugar for money in the dead of the night**

**/ vendiendo azúcar por dinero en la muerte de la noche**

- "Solo pedí helado y creen que estoy loca, que la temperatura este a 5 grados no tiene nada que ver" - pensaba Kula - "locos los de NEST que jugaron con mi ADN"

La joven observó su cabellera azul con pequeños brillos de hielo.

**/And her soul's in the sugar and her heart is in the mud**

**/ Y su alma esta en el azúcar, y su corazón en el lodo**

"NEST son los locos. Son los que arruinaron mi vida" – pensó mientras observaba la oscura noche que la envolvía.

**/And she's crying with a stranger for someone to love**

**/ Y ella llora con un extraño por alguien a quien amar.**

"Y aparte me ordenan matarlo ¡A él!... ¿donde estarás?" – Kula no pudo evitar suspirar.

**/And she sings.**

**/ Y ella canta**

Kula cerró los ojos y recito el coro de su canción favorita de "The Corrs".

- Look at me, see me. Look at me, save me. Free me, find me, 'Cos if there's somebody for someone, Yeah look at me

(Voltea a verme, mírame, voltea a verme, sálvame, libérame, encuéntrame, por que si hay alguien mas para cada alguien, voltea a verme)

/Somebody for someone (alguien mas para cada alguien)

- K'. - susurro la chica.

**/ There's a deep boy at the corner shop**

**/ hay un chico profundo en la tienda de la esquina**

Dentro de la cafetería hay un chico de pelo blanco y lentes obscuros a pesar de que es de noche. Su traje de cuero negro brillaba con la luz del lugar. Por la ventana se lograba ver a una persona sentada en una banca junto a un farol, mientras el toma café adentro.

**/Watching sugar sell for money to the dead at night**

**/Observando la venta de azúcar por dinero en la muerte de la noche**

La chica de afuera lanzo una palito de madera con desgana y se levanta, haciendo que el joven pudiera ver su rostro de perfil.

**/And he sees in her an angel in the cruelest of worlds.**

**/ Y el ve un ángel en ella en el mas cruel de los mundos.**

Un coche que paso junto a Kula levantando un poco de nieve, logrando que esta formara un par de alas en la espalda de la joven, haciéndola ver como un ángel.

- Kula... - K' dejo lo que quedaba de su café y tiro un billete y unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa, después corrió hasta la entrada

**/Hiding in the darkness screaming out for love (Screaming out for love)**

**/Escondiéndose en la oscuridad, gritando por amor (gritando por amor)**

K' abrio la puerta de golpe y solo alcanzo a ver a Kula siendo cubierta por las sombras de la acera que estaba cruzando la calle; así que se fue por la acera del parque que estaba en contra esquina siguiendo a Kula en paralelo.

**/And he sings…**

**/ Y el canta…**

K' escucho que Kula comenzó a cantar

- Look at me, see me. Look at me, save me. Free me, find me, 'Cos if there's somebody for someone, Yeah look at me

(Voltea a verme, mírame, voltea a verme, sálvame, libérame, encuéntrame, por que si hay alguien mas para cada alguien, voltea a verme)

**/instrumental**

**/ Musica de violines.**

Kula llega hasta la esquina y presiona el botón del semáforo que activa el cruce de peatones, el chico decide llamar su atención, detiene su andar a la misma altura que la joven y crea en su mano derecha una flama. Kula voltea al ver acera del frente donde se observa una llama flotando en la oscuridad; pronto descubre que la flama reside en la mano derecha de un hombre.

La flama ilumina la mitad del rostro del joven y Kula lo reconoce de inmediato, es el rostro de NEST le ordeno eliminar.

Kula hace gala de las habilidades que NEST le otorgo y forma un puntiagudo tempano de hielo en si mano derecha, camina hacia la mitad de la calle para encontrarse con el chico. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Kula Diamond - dijo K' sostiendo la flama

- K Dash (K') - respondio la chica Diamond viendo al hombre de los lentes obscuros.

Ambos se miraron fijamente pero una cegadora luz los hizo distraerse.

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hará bien**

- ah…. - K' vio la luz y se dio cuenta de que era un camión.

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hará bien**

- ¡Ah! - Kula tambien miró la luz

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hará bien**

K' se lanzo sobre la chica para evitar que ambos fueran arrollados por el camión.

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hara bien**

Ah. - ambos se golpearon un poco al caer pero esquivaron el camión, que les hubiera quitado la vida a ambos.

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hará bien**

- auch.- dijo Kula viendo el rostro del chico muy cerca del suyo.

- ¿Te golpeaste? - pregunto K' quitándose de encima rápidamente

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hará bien **

- Creo - respondió Kula algo nerviosa.

- Te llevare a la banca - dijo tomándola en sus brazos

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hará bien**

- ¡Mi helado! - dijo Kula viendo su bolsa tirada en la calle

- Tu helado.- repitió K' mientras se regresaba por la mencionada bolsa.

**/Somebody is gonna make it right**

**/ Alguien lo hara bien**

K' llevo a Kula hasta una banca donde la acomodo. La oscuridad lograba ocultar bastante bien el rosa en las mejillas de la chica; Kula lo miraba fijamente.

**/(Somebody is gonna make it right) Look at me**

**/ (Alguien lo hará bien) Voltea a verme.**

- ¿Donde te golpeaste? - pregunto K' una vez en la banca.

**/(Somebody is gonna make it right) See me**

**/ (Alguien lo hará bien) Mirame.**

- En la pierna - dijo la joven.

- Parece que no es grave - K' comenzó a revisar la pierna de Kula.

- ... - la chica se sonrojo un poco mas, lo seguía viendo fijamente

**/(Somebody is gonna make it right) Free me**

**/ (Alguien lo hará bien) Libérame.**

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto quitándose los lentes

**/(Somebody is gonna make it right) find me, 'coz if there somebody for someone,**

**please look at me**

**/ (Alguien lo hará bien) Encuéntrame, por que si hay alguien mas para cada alguien, por favor mírame…**

- No, no pasa nada – mintio rapidamente

- ¿Crees poder caminar?

- No creo…

**/Somebody for someone (yeah, yeah I gonna be)**

**/ Alguien mas para cada alguien (Si, si yo quiero ser)**

- Bueno, entonces yo te ayudo - el chico la levantó y pasó el brazo de la joven por sus hombros.

- ¿Por que eres tan amable? - pregunto Kula caminando con su brazo en los hombros de K' y sintiendo el brazo de K' en su cintura.

**/Somebody for someone (I know theres gonna be)**

**/ Alguien mas para cada alguien (Yo se que debe haber)**

- No quiero que te pase algo antes de que peleemos

- ¿Qué?

- Durante la pelea puedes morir, antes no – dijo siguiendo su camino.

- Prepotente

**/Somebody for someone**

**/ Alguien mas para cada alguien**

- Te llevare a casa

- ¿A la base de NEST? – dijo sorprendida - debes estar operado del cerebro

**/Somebody for someone**

**/ Alguien más para cada alguien**

- Jugaron un poco con mi AND, pero creo que mi cerebro esta bien - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Jajajajaja - Kula rió por la ironía del comentario

**/Somebody for someone**

**/ Alguien más para cada alguien**

- Te llevare a tu departamento

- No quiero – dijo de manera tajante.

- Diana me va a regañar y lo mas seguro es que K9999 quiera a matarte.

**/Somebody for someone**

**/ Alguien mas para cada alguien**

- Entonces dormirás en el mío – dijo sin observarla - si no te molesta.

- Si no le molesta al Sr. Maxima – dijo tratando de evitar su mirada.

**/Somebody for someone**

**/ Alguien mas para cada alguien**

- ¿Sabes? Es una manera original de sacarme que vivo solo - dijo volteando a ver a

Kula

- Ah... - Kula se convirtió en un tomate ambulante.

**/Somebody for someone**

**/ Alguien mas para cada alguien**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Ahora si le puse la traducción para los que no saben ingles Espero que les haya gustado y no se les haga muy cursi, la canción que utilice es de "The Corrs" y esta en el disco In Blue (amo a the corrs!)Bueno no se olviden de leer a mi amiga Nayru Duchell, dejarme reviews y de leer mi otro fic, Dark&Light en Fiction Press. ¡Besos!


	2. Iris

**Iris **

_Goo Goo Dolls_

La noche es fría y oscura. La lluivia descarga su ira contra una pequeña cabaña que se encuentra en el corazón del bosque. Es el único lugar donde sabían que estarían seguros.

Luz dorada, proveniente de velas, se filtraba por la ventana. Al parecer, dentro, todo era calma después de la tormenta.

Se habían visto a escondidas desde hacia varios meses atrás y le habían mentido a todos sus "amigos" o mas bien conocidos para lograr fugarse juntos. Esa era la primera noche en que ninguno de los dos tenia la preocupación por tener que regresar a casa.

**/And I'd give up forever to touch you. /'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.**

**/ Y me daría por vencido por siempre solo para tocarte, Por que se que de alguna manera me sientes.**

Un joven de cabello blanco se deja caer sobre su costado, junto al cuerpo de alguien más. Estaba algo cansado, mas aun así, sentía como el fuego lo carcomía y le suplicaba iniciar la acción una vez mas, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola.

Su acompañante le sonríe y le quita el sudor de la frente; realmente estaba enamorada. Se sentía como nunca antes, realmente parecían ser uno solo. ¿Cómo era posible que NEST le hubiera ordenado matar algo tan hermoso?

**/You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever been and I don't want to go home right now **

**/ Eres lo más cercano al paraíso, de lo que podría estar y no quiero irme a casa ahora.**

Llevaban horas asi, sumidos entres caricias besos y sonrisas, todo parecía ser perfecto. El joven recorría la blanca piel de la chica con sus manos, estaba helada; cosa que no le sorprendió.

- ¿Quieres mas vino? – pregunto la joven del pelo azul acariciando su rostro.

- Tengo algo mejor en mente – dijo acercándola lentamente.

**/And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life **

**/ Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento. Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida.**

K' beso de nuevo a su ahora amante de manera profunda y apasionada, de esa manera que solo él podía hacerla. Los músculos de Kula se estremecieron al sentirlo morder su cuello y como sus manos la hacían suya una vez mas.

Lentamente se coloco de nuevo sobre de ella y la hizo contener la respiración. Kula apretó las sabanas con sus puños, realmente ahora era mas placer que dolor lo que sentía. Los movimientos de su archienemigo eran lentos acompasados al igual que su reparación. Cuando los ojos de la chica rogaron por un poco mas el hombre de pelo blanco comenzó a acelerar su compás, sonriendo de manera seductora.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea del paso del tiempo, no sabían si llevaban horas o minutos así, aunque…realmente el tiempo no les importaba mucho. Lo único que pedían era que la noche no terminara, que no llegara el momento de seguir huyendo del mundo.

**/ And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight **

**/ Y aunque tarde o temprano terminará, solo no quiero extrañarte esta noche.**

Varias figuras oscuras golpearon las puertas y ventanas, dejando entrar el frió y la lluvia.

- ¡Shimatta! (Maldición) – dijo K' cubriendo sus ojos de las luces de helicóptero que traspasaban la ventana.

- ¡AH! – grito Kula al ver entrar a varios hombre vestidos de negro en la habitación.

Nest los había encontrado.

- ¡No se muevan! – gritó uno de los hombres.

- Cúbrete… - susurro K' levantándose de la cama.

**/And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**

**/ Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, por que no creo que entiendan.**

Todos los agentes se cubrieron cuando K' les arrojo una oleada de llamas rojas. Las llamas alcanzaron a varios de los hombres y alguno que otro mueble. Los que estaban intactos se lanzaron a atacarlo directamente. K' recibió al primero con una patada en la cara, el segundo se le lanzo por la espalda. El joven peliblanco lo arrojo contra el piso, dejándolo inconciente.

- ¡K'! – gritó la chica al ver que varios hombre mas entraban por la ventana.

- ¡Kula! - dijo K' tratando se ir a su rescate.

**/When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am **

**/Cuando todo ha sido creado para romperse, solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

En su distracción, K' no pudo observar a los tres agentes que se le lanzaron encima. Los hombres comenzaron a golpearlo salvajemente. Lo último que vio fue a Kula tratando de tapar su cuerpo desnudo y un hombre disparándole una especie de dardo en el cuello. La joven cayó sin sentido sobre la cama.

- …kula…

K' también había caído.

**/And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies **

**/Y no puedes evitar las lágrimas que no vendrán o el momento de que descubran la verdad en tus mentiras.**

Un alto tribunal se encontraba frente Kula. La joven se encontraba esposada de pie frente a todos los directivos de NEST. Estaban a punto de juzgarla bajo el cargo de traición.

- ¡Kula Diamond! – grito el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

- … - la chica ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

- Se te acusa de no obedecer deliberadamente las órdenes dirigidas a ti además de haber traicionado a esta organización. ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

- ¿Dónde esta K'? – pregunto tímidamente.

- En estos momentos otro agente se encuentra encargándose del objetivo que tu no pudiste cumplir.

- …K'…

- ¡Ejecútenla! – grito uno de los hombres del salón.

- Se le ordeno que asesinara a un objetivo y no lo hizo – dijo otro de los presentes – al contrario, se le encontró retozando con él como una cualquiera.

- Es un peligro para la organización – dijo la fría voz de una mujer - dejémosla que sufra el mismo destino que su noviecillo.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó el hombre del centro – NEST decide cancelar el mantenimiento del proyecto Anti-K'. El modelo experimental de nombre Kula deberá ser aniquilado inmediatamente…

**/When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive **

**/Cuando todo se siente como en las películas, si, sangras solo para asegurarte de que sigues con vidas.**

- ¡AH!

K' arremetía inútilmente contra la pared transparente que lo mantenía preso. Esto no podía terminar así, él tenia que hacer algo…tenia que haber una salida…

- ¡SHIMATTA!

El joven lazo su puño contra el muro con todas sus fuerzas. Un ligero "crakc" le indico que le muro había cedido un poco. Al revisarlo se percato de que impacto había estrellado el material, lo analizo detenidamente…

- ¿Plástico? – se pregunto a si mismo – Saben que puedo derretir el acero…pero no pensé que fueran tan idiotas como para encerrarme en una cárcel de silicón.

Después de pasar su mano por su cabello y sonreír de manera superior, creo una llamarada roja en su puño izquierdo y se lanzo contra el muro.

**/And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**

**/ Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, por que no creo que entiendan.**

- ...

Kula caminaba en silencio hacia la muerte, no debía ser tan malo. Tal vez podrían estar juntos en la muerte después de todo.

- Que curioso – dijo el guardia que la acompañaba – yo mire cuando te trajeron por primera vez a la base. Tenías la misma cara de asustada que ahora, solo que tú cabello era castaño y no dejabas de gritar Alexander.

-¿Qué? – dijo Kula deteniéndose.

- Supongo que ese era el nombre de tu novio.

- A…Alexander – repitió Kula.

**/When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am **

**/Cuando todo ha sido creado para romperse, solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

K' se dirigió hacia el monitor que se hallaba cerca de su celda y se encontró con un boletín. El proyecto Anti-K' seria aniquilado inmediatamente.

- Van a matarla…bastardos… ¿Qué¿Que es esto?

Además de la ventana del boletín había otro archive abierto. Al parecer alguien había estado revisando los archivos concernientes al pasado de Kula. En la mesa junto al computador había una libreta con la palabra "incineración" encerrada en un circulo. Lo mas seguro era que planearan quemar viva a la chica de hielo.

- Nombre del sujeto…Marianne…

**/Puente musical.**

Kula corría por los pasillos de NEST hacia las celdas, después de haber dejado inconciente al guardia obviamente. La alarma que indicaba algún tipo de emergencia comenzó a sonar.

Después de girar en varios de los pasillos se encontró con una pequeña pelea entre varios hombre. La mayoría de ellos portaba el uniforme de NEST. Lo mas seguro es que estuvieran buscándola. De repente la luz dorada de las flamas le indico que la persona que estaba buscando se encontraba dentro de la pelea.

K' se encontraba concentrado en los dos guardias que tenia frente a él. Uno de los que quedaba de pie, se coloco detrás de el y sacó discretamente su arma, espero el momento que tenia enfocada la blanca cabeza del chico y…

- Agh – dijo una voz detrás de K'.

Al voltear se percato de que un puntiagudo témpano de hielo había atravesado el vientre del guardia que estuvo a punto de dispararle. Cuando el homre cayo una figura vestida de morado quedo ante sus ojos. El chico termino con los guardias que el quedaban y corrio al encuentro de la joven.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo tomándola de por los hombros.

- Por ahora si – respondió – tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Eso es obvio, pero como salimos genio.

- … - Kula se quedo en silencio unos momentos y después sonrió – sígueme.

- Todo tranquilo por aquí señor – dijo uno de los oficiales que hablaba por el radio

- "Sigan vigilando" – respondió la voz.

- Le avisare cualquier… ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

**/And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**

**/ Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, por que no creo que entiendan.**

Uno de los ventanales de la decepción estalló en mil pedazos al ser atravesado por una motocicleta. Sobre la motocicleta se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de lentes oscuros y una chica de cabello azul.

- ¡Disparen! – ordeno uno de los oficiales.

-No tan rápido – dijo Kula extendiendo sus brazos – ¡Freeze Executon!

Los guardias que se encontraban a su alrededor fueron atacados por una repentina ráfaga helada. Tenían la mitad del camino libre, solo faltaba llegar hasta la salida.

**/When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am **

**/Cuando todo ha sido creado para romperse, solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

- Debo admitir que tomar la motocicleta de K9999 fue un toque original – dijo K' sonriendo de manera irónica - ¿Falta mucho?

- ¡La salida no esta muy lejos! – grito Kula al oído de K'.

Las esperanzas de salir con vida se esfumaron en cuanto la salida de la base quedo a la vista. Toda una valla de guardias los esperaba. No había manera de que pudieran lograrlo a menos que…

- ¡La moto! – gritó el hombre peliblanco.

-¿Qué?

- ¡Solo tómala!

Kula se deslizo en el asiento y tomo el control de la moto. K' se puso de pie sobre la parte de atrás del asiento y lanzo un gigantesco "Heat Drive" que golpeo a la mayoría de los guardias y rompió la reja que los separaba de la salida.

**/And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**

**/ Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, por que no creo que entiendan.**

Una vez que alcanzo al chico, Kula se deslizo de nuevo en el asiento para dejarlo brincar de nuevo hacia el vehiculo.

- ¡Nice Move! (bonito movimiento) – dijo Kula recibiéndolo en la moto.

- Los halagos para después – respondió colocándose sus lentes oscuros – lo primero es salir de aquí,

**/When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am **

**/Cuando todo ha sido creado para romperse, solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

- Es…escaparon señor – dijo un agonizante hombre a través de su radio.

La motocicleta se alejó a toda velocidad por la carretera.

**/I just want you to know who I am.**

/** Solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – pregunto Kula aferrándose a la cintura de K'.

- No lo se – respondió el joven – ¿A donde quieres ir?

- Vamos a un lugar donde haga frío – dijo sonriente – hace mucho que no patino en hielo…

- Antes te gustaba mucho ¿cierto?…Marianne.

- ¿Qué?

**/I just want you to know who I am.**

/** Solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

- Ese era tu nombre antes del experimento – dijo con voz seria – el mió era…

- Alexander – dijo recargándose en su espalda y cerrando sus ojos – lo supe antes de que casi me ejecutaran…

- ¿Te parece si dejamos todo esto atrás?

- Solo si me dejas llamarte Alex – dijo la chica quitándole los lentes oscuros.

- Ya lo veremos – dijo antes de acelerar la motocicleta.

**/I just want you to know who I am.**

/** Solo quiero que TÚ sepas quien soy.**

No muy lejos, alguien observa los movimientos de la motocicleta en un radar. Era el mismo hombre que habira dirigido el juicio de Kula. Una sombra aparece en el umbral de la oficina.

- ¡Escaparon Señor!

- Lo se comandante – dijo despegando su vista del radar – lo se.

- ¿Organizamos una emboscada?

- No capitán, no será necesario – el hombre saco un dispositivo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio

El hombre presiono un boto que comenzó a parpadear, justo de la misma manera en que una pequeña luz comenzó a hacerlo en la motocicleta. El control comenzo a contar en retroceso.

- Hay otras maneras de deshacerse de la basura.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

* * *

Hola!

Despues de tanto tiempo, decidi revisar mi cuenta aqui y me cuenta de los reviews que tenia. Muchismas gracias por sus comentarios! Ahora aqui esta la segunda y ultima parte de esta minihistoria .. Hacia mucho tiempo que tenia esto en mente pero no habia tenido el tiempo de hacerlo : P. Espero les guste!


End file.
